


You Have 2 Seconds To Step Away From Him

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Theo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo sees Nolan flirting with Liam and he is not happy.





	You Have 2 Seconds To Step Away From Him

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a month ago but I forgot to post it so here it is!
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Theo growled as he watched Nolan touch Liam. Theo wanted to kill him, no one touches what's his, no one. Theo watched as Nolan got closer to Liam and rest his hand on his shoulder. Theo felt his eyes shift to yellow and he quickly was able to calm himself down before anyone noticed. He kept watching until he saw Nolan pull Liam in for a kiss. Theo growled and stomped over there. He pulled Nolan off Liam and slammed him into the nearest locker.

"You have 2 seconds to get away from him. I swear if I see you do anything like that towards Liam again I will not hesitate to rip your throat out with my teeth." Theo growled, letting Nolan go and watching him run off. 

"Theo, what the hell are you doing?" Liam yelled.

"He was going to kiss you!"

"So?"

"What do you mean ‘so’! Wait, did you want him to kiss you?"

"Yeah. Maybe I did."

"I want to slap you." 

"Do it." Liam said, stepping closer to the chimera. The chimera's eyes glowed golden causing the beta's own eyes to match. Theo let out a growl before pinning the beta against the lockers.

"I swear if I ever see him touching you again I will pin you down and show you who you really belong to."

"Oh really?” 

“Yes. You’re mine Liam only mine.” Theo leaned down and gently bit the beta. Liam tried to suppress a whimper but failed. Theo pulled away from Liam and smirked. “I’ll be at your house around six.” Theo kissed Liam’s cheek before walking away. “See you later Dunbar.” Liam was shocked at what just happened. He was left blushing, leaning against the lockers. 

“Liam?” Liam looked over to the left where Nolan was cowering, obviously terrified of Theo.

“I’m sorry Nolan but I can’t hang out after school.” Liam walked away leaving the human mortified for life.


End file.
